Abigail Joy
by VillageVoice
Summary: Bones/Both. Set sometime probably toward the end of season 5/beginning of season 6. Basically a bit over a year after Booth’s brain surgery to remove his tumor. You’ll have to read to get anymore than that.


**Bones  
'Abigail Joy'  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Bones and all characters associated with it belong to Hart Hanson, FOX and clearly NOT me. As much as I wish they were mine, they never will be. Basically, I won nothing. Sadly.

**Summary:** Bones/Both. Set sometime probably toward the end of season 5/beginning of season 6. Basically a bit over a year after Booth's brain surgery to remove his tumor. Just a short little one-shot.

**Reviews welcome. But please be nice.  
VillageVoice**

* * *

"It's irrational Booth."

Booth shook his head for the fifth time that argument. "No it's not Bones."

"It is. There is absolutely no reason for me to feel this way. Anthropologically speaking I know that when something like this happens it is natural to feel an abundance of different emotions, but it's not rational. It's natural, but it's not rational."

"It's emotional Bones."

"My point exactly. Emotions are not rational."

"It's hormonal then."

"Also not rational. Practical, to ensure the survival of a species, but not rational."

"Why do you have to rationalize this Bones?"

"I rationalize everything."

Booth let out a long, slow breath and dropped himself down into the chair beside Bones. "Temperance." He waited until Bones looked up at him and gave him her full, undivided attention. "She's here and she's healthy. Why does there have to be any more than that?"

Bones looked down at the tiny baby lying in her arms. Wrapped in a yellow blanket, not pink as Bones didn't want traditional gender roles that identify certain colors as "boy" or "girl" thrust upon her little girl. "It's not rational." She warned. "But you're right. She's healthy and that is all we can really ask for."

"Doesn't hurt that she looks just like her mother either, does it?"

Bones tried unsuccessfully not to smile.

"Sweetie!" Booth and Brennan's head snapped to the door. "Why didn't you call me sooner? I was supposed to be your birthing coach."

Bones wordlessly handed the sleeping infant over to Angela. "I didn't know my labor would progress as fast as it did. Usually, for first time mothers, the labor is much longer. Besides," She smiled and looked over at Booth. "Booth was here." Booth smiled. "He has been through this before and knew what to do." His smile faded.

"And what is the little angel's name?" She asked, looking up at the parents. Booth and Brennan looked at each other. They hadn't decided on a name. After a few moments of silence Angela turned her attention back to the baby. "Because Auntie Angela has to go buy you something pink with your name on it. Because I know your Mommy won't. Yes I do." It was true. Bones outlawed pink as well as anything with the baby's name on it because she claimed the child would eventually know her name and then what was the point in having it written on everything around her? She didn't understand the concept of having something just because it was cute.

"Have you guys taken any pictures yet?"

"Ange. She's only an hour old." Brennan rationalized. "She's very swollen from being pushed through and out of the birth canal. And her skin is wrinkled from the few weeks she's spent surrounded in amniotic fluid after she shed most of the vernix caseosa." She received blank stares from the other two occupants of the room. "It's the creamy substance that coats the baby and protects it against the amniotic fluid up until about thirty-six or so weeks."

Angela turned to Booth. Nothing Bones said shocked her anymore. Booth shook his head. "No not yet."

Angela smiled. "Good thing I charged my camera."

Bones watched Angela very carefully as she brought her daughter over to the door where she had dropped her purse. She turned to Booth once she was sure her best friend wasn't going to run out of the room with her baby. She trusted Angela completely, well as completely as she was able to, but she couldn't seem to help the uncertain feeling she had when anyone but her was holding the baby. "Angela is right. She needs a name."

"You're the one who wanted to wait until she was born to meet her and 'let her tell you her name' or whatever."

"I would never say that. She's much too young to tell me or anyone anything. Because she's a baby. She hasn't yet learned language skills nor does she have the physical capabilities-"

"Yeah yeah yeah that's great Bones. But-"

Angela walked over to Bones and handed her the baby. "Oh you are just too cute. You guys should have gotten together and started making babies a long time ago." She took her camera out and snapped a couple of shots with Brennan and her little girl.

Bones leaned back in his chair and prepared himself for the onslaught he knew was about to commence.

"Angela we have been over this. Booth and I were never together. Yes I wanted a child, but after Booth had the operation to remove his brain tumor I dropped the entire baby plan."

"There was a plan?" Angela asked as she took the baby back from Brennan.

Brennan nodded. "Yes." She looked back at Angela like not having a baby-making plan with your male work partner would be crazy. "But then my Dad got sick and one night I needed to get really, really drunk. Naturally I invited Booth over to join me and then we both got really, really drunk and woke-up having no recollection of what transpired that night aside from the drinking."

"It was the weeks of morning sickness and the positive pregnancy test that kind of gave it away." Angela joked. She shrugged and looked down at the baby in her arms. "Well you know what they say . . . drunken words are the sober man's thoughts." She smirked. "And drunken actions-"

"I don't know what that means." Bones interjected.

"We were talking about a name." Booth interrupted before things got out of hand.

"Right." Bones began. "I was thinking Etana." Booth made a face that if Brennan could read she would have quickly tossed the name away. "It means dedication and strength in Hebrew." She glanced over at Booth. "Or Berta. It means to be strong or relentless." Angela smirked. "Booth I'm kidding." Bones quickly said before Booth's face got any redder. "I was actually thinking of Abigail."

Booth took a deep breath. "Abigail." He nodded. "Not that I don't like it, but why Abigail?" Angela passed the baby to Booth, ignoring the fact that she was cutting off the conversation by standing directly between Bones and Booth.

"Well it's a biblical name, which I thought you would appreciate. And it means joy of the father." She smiled as Angela moved out of the way and she had a clear view of Booth looking down at their daughter, her tiny hand wrapped around his index finger. Angela had stepped back to allow Booth his moment, but Bones wiggled a little farther down the bed so she could kick Angela, gently of course, and make her capture the moment on camera. It took some prodding as Angela didn't want to interrupt the moment, but she took the picture and Booth was too wrapped up in his little girl to notice.

"Abbie it is." Angela said.

Bones nodded. "Abigail Joy."


End file.
